


Mine/His

by wangedars9496



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, Established Relationship, Fluff, I think?, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, MusicTherapist!Youngjae, Producer!Jaebeom, This is cute?, i promise i tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 07:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15408462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangedars9496/pseuds/wangedars9496
Summary: "Youngjae looked boyish and deceitful and deliciously sinful for his own good. He leaned down, meeting the willing mouth in another intoxicating kiss, and felt parts of him screaming for more. Youngjae hadn’t been with him for days and the need had almost driven the older into doing something very stupid at times."





	Mine/His

**Author's Note:**

> i love angst the most but i cant write it. so here's fluff. i really tried. unbetad

(◡‿◡✿) 

 

It was a cold night, one of those cold pleasant nights Jaebeom likes. Rain drops had already claimed the city and people were bundling up against the weather. Rain might fall early this year, but it was never a sure thing until it really happened.

 

Jaebeom stood at the floor-to-ceiling windows overlooking the city, eyes on the still outside this Friday evening. It was the middle of the night, no one was outside except those drunkards, and it yet was quiet. Seoul was peacefully asleep, while he let himself get lost in his own thoughts.

 

To strawberries, to his passionate fans, and up to his music.

 

Occasionally to a music therapist.

 

Smiling a little at the thought, a feeling of yearning passing through his broad frame.

 

The dorm was dark and silent, no one here but him. It wasn’t a rare occurrence, especially it’s Friday night. Actually it happened too often and he had felt the strain of the latest string of absences harder than before.

 

Before there had been… entertainment. Never anything too serious. Mostly to satisfy his needs. More often than not he had chosen to be alone because as a music producer from an enterprise company, making great music and writing lyrics was playing against plain physical need; music always won.

 

Then Youngjae had stepped into his life and he had cursed music making because for the first time he had felt that here was someone far more than he seemed. Which was true because Jaebeom had known about Youngjae because of other music producers too. Digging deep into Youngjae’s background he had been even more surprised to discover who the younger’s parents had been, how he worked so hard to be one of the famous music therapists of musicians.

 

Maybe because of his age?

 

The talent and passion had been there, showing his expertise in writing lyrics, composing, and the fact that he was pretty much aware and inspired of many things that went on around him.

 

With the death of Jaebeom’s partner, Youngjae had become his source of strength for real. It was a power that had astounded Jaebeom, even as it was still developing, stretching its beautiful wings.

 

And then Youngjae had finally taken flight.

 

It was a magnificent image to behold and the he had been drawn to the younger like a moth to a flame. Because going to music therapists is a difficult move for someone like him. For one, he has difficulties of talking about his past, merely thinking about it was unimaginable, and the heartache was too much that it lead to numbness, and numbness is a great thing because not feeling anything is better than aching. Second, thinking why would he consult a therapist if they are both exploring music with their profession? Can’t he figure out it alone? Obviously, the answer is no. So even though he’s scared and darkness fills his heart, he went to visit one.

 

The first few sessions, Jaebeom finds Youngjae deadly, but beautiful. Lethal but a need and simply desirable.

 

And after several instances of trying not to fall, thinking he was just weak and vulnerable, that maybe all therapists are beautiful in the eyes of the troubled, his feelings for the younger isn’t some simple attraction. He’s sure of his feelings.

 

Now Youngjae was his.

 

Unconsciously, he sweetly smiled.

 

Wrong. He was Youngjae’s.

 

There was no doubt that the claim the other man had on him, how much he had taken control of Jaebeom’s life without even knowing about it. Youngjae was everything to him and the power he wielded was unconscious and tame compared to what he could be doing. Maybe music therapists were the perfect mates for music producers? But not every therapist had the potential to tame someone, especially not someone like him. So maybe, at least in his perspective, a word called fate happened.

 

Of course, a female would have meant kids, but Jaebeom felt no loss at that. Youngjae was his and it meant so much more than a line of having kids. The rest of his siblings took care of that. He wasn’t required to be a father to any children.

 

What he and Youngjae shared would never be based on the necessity to procreate, to insure strong genetic successors. It was an alliance, coupled with a partnership, topped by need and love on both sides.

 

Yes, Jaebeom had fallen in love, something that had never happened before with any of his chosen bed partners, and he believes, he knows Youngjae returned this beautiful feeling.

 

Youngjae actually couldn’t care less. Their relationship was pure because they fell in love with each other, not because they need each other’s knowledge on anything about their passion.

 

Main door almost silently opened, then closed with a soft audible thud. Steps that spoke of grace and the gentleness of a man approached.

 

He looked into the glass, saw the reflection of his bonded mate and chosen partner, felt the connection between them as Youngjae’s presence licked at the edge of his perception.

 

The awareness he had of Youngjae had astounded and awed him at first. He had wondered if it would make the younger turn and run; the opposite had happened. Youngjae had taken on this new challenge and had accepted the relationship like he had to so many things.

 

And he had grown fond with it.

 

It was incredibly loveable to watch the evolution, the development, and to know that part of Jaebeom had pushed Youngjae further, had helped him along.

 

Gazing at his lover, Jaebeom saw that younger looked pale and tired, in need of a good nap, but there was also calmness and satisfaction.

 

He had finished today’s shift peacefully, helped a lot of troubled people through his knowledge and music.

 

Jaebeom smiled.

 

“You’re still awake, hyung?” Youngjae remarked quietly, drawing Jaebeom out of his cringey thoughts.

 

And he was as always very observant. Jaebeom smiled more and enjoyed the touch as Youngjae slid an arm around his waist, drawing them intimately close. He dropped a kiss on the younger’s messy hair, then found the soft and slightly chapped lips.

 

Youngjae felt cool from the night outside, but also burning with the lingering fire of the hunt and the broad silhouette beside him who hums and purrs by his touch. He loves to feel that presence. He needed that man so badly, it hurt sometimes.

 

He was addicted in the best possible way.

 

And Jaebeom did not see it as a weakness at all.

 

Youngjae knew everything about Jaebeom’s past, about what the older was, had accepted what came with it, and he bore the claim mark. It didn’t make him scared; quite the contrary, in fact. He admired how the older faced all those what happened to him bravely and wisely. Dark pasts usually turn to darker actions in the present.

 

And still… Jaebeom held everything in, all the power, all the control.

 

“Everything alright, Jae?” Jaebeom softly mumbled.

 

“Yes hyung.. just tired ”

 

Youngjae noticed his curiousness, so he assures him while smiling briefly.

 

“I’m fine hyung. So is everyone else. Just want to rest..”

 

Jaebeom nuzzled the dark fluffy hair, smelling the rain’s scent in the cool strands, feeling Youngjae melt against him almost unconsciously. And despite the appearance, there was still no submission.

 

It was what he loved about this man, what made him so perfect. Subconsciously he gave Jaebeom what the he needed, but he refused to back down when it was important.

 

Youngjae had a core of steel that was hidden by his handsome exterior, his compassionate ways and his youth.

 

But Jaebeom had seen the core often enough, had looked into those eyes and met the dominant and passionate side of the younger. His instinct told him to back away, but his dominant side snarled and wanted Youngjae to get submissive. It was indeed a constant struggle.

 

Youngjae thought about that too. He’s dominant in so many ways. But he would conceal his wild side in his own way and while Jaebeom always topped in their sexual encounters, he was very much aware that the bottom always called the shots. Especially he knew he was as dominant as and as lethal as Jaebeom.

 

“Bam and I won’t be in until noon,” Youngjae continued, soft and warm against him now that he was adapting from the cold outside. “Patients, catching up reports, then long weekend..” He sounded pleased.

 

Jaebeom chuckled. “Any plans?”

 

“Unless a patient suddenly books an appointment, no. I was thinking of catching up on some songs, enjoy the good weather while it’s still here, and probably enjoy my lover while he’s not eating lyrics and music notes…”

 

Eyebrows wiggled suggestively.

 

Jaebeom laughed. Youngjae looked boyish and deceitful and deliciously sinful for his own good. He leaned down, meeting the willing mouth in another intoxicating kiss, and felt parts of him screaming for more. Youngjae hadn’t been with him for days and the need had almost driven the older into doing something very stupid at times. Like pushing Youngjae into a broom closet and devouring him.

 

Ugh, his annoying instincts. He doesn’t have those problems before, ever. His composure had suffered from the burning touch of the younger; he had never experienced anything like it before and somehow he didn’t want to change it at all. He wouldn’t give up Youngjae for anything. If there was ever the need to choose between his career and the younger, Jaebeom knew he would always stand by his beloved.

 

Always.

 

But he had himself under control in public. He was proud of his self-control during work.

 

Now he wanted Youngjae. Badly? No, desperately.

 

Youngjae’s smirk was suggestive and with a little push Jaebeom found himself with his back against the window front, the smaller man gazing at him with a hungry, dark look. It was amazing how the normally so soft and innocent appearing therapist could switch to something Jaebeom could only describe as “sexy beast” in a instant.

 

The younger stared at him, with all his ability and power, strong fingers curling around his hip bones, fighting an unseen battle with him over dominance.

 

It was obvious, the younger wants him to bow to him. To devour him.

 

Jaebeom refused to give in.

 

Youngjae held against him.

 

Soft doe eyes filled into dark and flaming desire.

 

Youngjae consciously letting the dominant side come out and play. It was a dangerous game, one that could go wrong, but Youngjae was taking the risk and he always pushed the older.

 

Jaebeom had been irritated at first, then had slowly let himself fall for the game, had played, too.

 

Always on the edge.

 

Always with the hunter waiting in the dark, eyeing the younger with his own burning desire.

 

Two alphas, both in their own heat, both so different, but same love, lust, and passion.

 

It had made some very wild and unrestrained sex. He had seen Youngjae as dominant as he can be, but he had been unable to push him into submission; it would never happen. He had marked his lover and his lover’s eyes had been deep and dark and filled with a craving that was hard to miss.

 

It had also been the first time that Youngjae had called the shots to the very end, Jaebeom underneath him as he had wrapped himself on the older’s cock, controlling their phase.

 

Nails left red marks that hadn’t broken Youngjae’s skin that still sting by morning. There had been bite marks everywhere, Youngjae’s tongue on Jaebeom’s.

 

Jaebeom feels the emotions rise again, most obviously love, that admiration he experienced, that sensation that Choi Youngjae was his and only his. The sole person who had ever so openly challenged him again and again.

 

It made the younger severely desirable.

 

It made him Choi Youngjae, his weakness, the man he’ll surrender and bow down to.

 

A shy smile crept over his lover’s lips as he leaked those obvious emotions and Jaebeom smiled back, caught.

 

“Me too, hyung,“ Youngjae murmured, understanding the spur of emotions correctly, and kissed him, standing until the taller man met him halfway.

 

Something bloomed inside Jaebeom, something commanding and warm and overwhelming. He buried his face against the warm soft neck, inhaled Youngjae’s scent, felt calmness and protectiveness spread through him.

 

Mine, he thought.

 

Youngjae was his.

 

He lightly bit the pale soft skin, teeth barely touching the skin, and Youngjae shivered. The reddish, faintly visible mark of the claiming was slightly seen.

 

He gently ran his hands over the younger’s body. It was perfect, intoxicating, and addictive. It was purely Youngjae in his openness, his sweet feel, where he brushed over exposed skin, his enchanting warmth, and it was the strong presence of a man, a dangerous one. The scent of Youngjae awakened Jaebeom’s sensitive senses, made him crave for more...just more.

 

“Let me make you feel good..in bed..”Youngjae said softly.

 

“You need to rest,” Jaebeom said automatically, cursing his own innate reaction of ‘Fuck! Yes!’.

 

“Then you shouldn’t have started this hyung..” the younger pouts..he fucking pouts while looking so extremely luscious

 

“Maybe..” Jaebeom agreed, a teasing expression flashing over his handsome face.

 

Youngjae stepped back, tilting his head, a more irresistible teasing stare in his eyes. His fingers played with the hem of his shirt, then teasingly touched the skin of his waist, eyes never leaving Jaebeom’s.

 

The older groaned his submissiveness and acceptance as he remove his shirt eagerly. He was bare-chested, now only wearing his Bart Simpson pajama pants.

 

Youngjae stepped back a little bit further, raised his pretty brows in an invitation, turned and walked relaxed and prettily over to their bedroom. Allowing Jaebeom to see his pretty waist, his teasing hips, and his sinful thighs.

 

Jaebeom is a fool if he doesn’t follow.

 

But he isn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what u think!


End file.
